villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gargamel (The Smurfs Film Series)
Gargamel is the main antagonist of The Smurfs film Series. He is an evil wizard and the arch-nemesis of the smurfs. His goal is to use the smurf essence essence to become the most powerful wizard and control the world. He has Azrael as his pet, and Odile Anjelou as his short-lived henchwoman. He was portrayed by who also played Kahmunrah and Carlos. ''The Smurfs'' Gargamel plots to use the smurf essence to become the most powerful wizard in the world. When he chases the smurfs away from their village they end up in New York City, while Gargamel persued them. There, he teams up with his cat Azrael, and his short lived henchwoman Odile Anjelou. When he gets a dragon wand he captures Papa Smurf and takes him to his castle in Central Park where he uses his essence to power up his dragon wand and use it against his smurf family and their human friends Patrick and Grace. Gargamel was defeated and his powers were gone and he was stuck in New York City powerless and while the Smurfs went back to Smurf Village with a victory and no Gargamel to bother him. ''The Smurfs 2'' Gargamel is a famous celebrity magician in Paris and has two new creations called the naughties to help him capture the smurfs. That's how he became famous and left New York City. He captures Smurfette to get the formula that Papa used to turn her into a real smurf so he can turn his naughties into real smurfs and use their essence to become more powerful and rule the world. When Smurfette refuses to tell him the formula Gargamel and his naughties plot to be nice to her to become one of them to persuade her to tell them the formula when she does he puts his naughties and smurfette in his smurf extracting machine to use their essence and take control over the world. When Papa smurf and the three other smurfs come to resuce Smurfette patrick and victor arrive to and destroy Gargamel's machine and unleashes all of the smurf magic which carrys everyone out of the castle when Smurfette shoots Gargamel away with Azrael they fly across Paris then Gargamel shoots a portal into the water he and Azrael end up back in their castle, but after a painful fall. It is unknown if Gargamel and Azrael survived the fall or not. Gargamel's Minions *Azarel *Odile Angelou *The Naughties Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-02h18m34s92_large.png|Gargamel in his original castle smurfs_youveclip_hd.jpg|Gargamel playing with his puppets Smurfs81.jpg|Gargamel talking to Azrael filmes_716_Os-Smurfs-17.jpg|Gargamel about to attack smurf village 20130730162529smurfs_3.jpg|Gargamel in New York Gargamel_Smurf_Movie.jpg|Gargamel in his new castle The Smurfs Movie.jpg|Gargamel having lunch with Odile and Henri HjjY4.jpg|Gargamel in prison and talking to a moth Gargamel_evil_grin.png|Gargamel about to attack the smurfs 383eeed8554d.jpg|Gargamel confronting Papa 6-5.png|Gargamel attacking Papa in front of the smurfs rjbavpmnann1glsbc2 (1).png|Gargamel performing at the magic show The-Smurfs-2-images-bc8cfdd5-858a-4211-a8df-8dca9f5c388.jpg|Gargamel on the eiffel tower and discovering that his wand just broke 433915_013.jpg|Gargamel confronting Smurfette Gargamel The Smurfs 2.jpg|Gargamel threatening Smurfette LRwJhRW.jpg|Gargamel planing to make Smurfette tell him the formula 56351513614303819891.jpg|Gargamel pretending to be nice to Smurfette tlra270_1046_com_lm_v12_r_8x10-1024x539.jpg|Gargamel on the ferris wheel with Smurfette, Vexy, and Hackus smurfs204.jpg|Gargamel convincing Smurfette to give him the formula oClKUUA.png|Gargamel getting angry at Smurfette Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:The Smurfs Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Oppressors Category:Related to Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Villain Category:Torturer Category:Mental Illness Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:God Wannabe Category:Provoker Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Greedy Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Trap Master Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Neutral Evil